


A night you can never forget and its legacy

by Thenewwriter



Series: Michelle's trauma and its legacy [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Michelle needs a hug, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Scars, Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Michelle has a night which she can never forget
Series: Michelle's trauma and its legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A night you can never forget and its legacy

"Christ it's cold out" Michelle was walking down a dimly lit street she had just come from Macca's street to get some vodka she wasn't old enough to buy alcohol and Macca was one of the only people she knew who would be able to buy her alcohol and not ask questions just a simple exchange of money and a few bottles of vodka handed back in return. Michelle was holding a small carrier bag full of large bottles of vodka for her secret stash which she hid from her ma. As she turned down the road and towards a small tucked in alleyway she felt a shiver from a gust of wind creeping against the back of her neck she needed to get home fast so decided to take this shortcut through a dark alleyway.

Normally she would stick to the roads but time was pressing for her as her ma was going to come back from her night shift soon and if she didn't return home soon she would be punished. The alleyway seemed to have no end through sight until suddenly a talk dark figure appeared from a side slip. The figure looked scruffy and very dirty perhaps a wandering vagrant although she didn't know for sure "excuse me can you help me?" a deep voice boomed towards Michelle which got her to stand still. "I'm a bit lost can you help me?" the hooded figure stepped towards Michelle and looked down at her from a great height. Michelle started to move past the figure "I'm no good for directions I can't help you".

However, the hooded figure grasped Michelle's wrist "oh but I think you can help me.. you look very nice very nice indeed" Michelle reached down at the hand grabbing at her wrist "fuck off you prick" suddenly a second hand grabbed Michelle's other arm "oh but I won't" the hooded figure tried to push Michelle down "GET OFF ME!" Michelle tried flaying her arms to get this hooded figure off her she attempted to kick him in the balls but he leaned his groin away from Michelle's leg reach suddenly his right hand reached down into his back trouser pocket at he pulled out a knife and pointed it at Michelle.

"if you don't shut up I will gut you like a fish" he placed the knife blade at Michelle's throat "do exactly what I want you to do and don't fight back" he placed his full body weight on Michelle and pushed her flat on the ground. "no please don't you can have my vodka just take that" the hooded man smiled "I want something else of yours and you are going to give it to me. He reached down at Michelle's jeans and fumbled with her belt "please don't" Michelle was begging at this point but it fell on deaf ears as her jeans were pulled down. "sssh don't fight me it will be fun" he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick and placed his hand on Michelle's knickers "oh will I be your first it will be such an honor." he ripped off Michelle's knickers and looked at her as he put a hand between her legs and pulled them apart "I want you now."

He shifted his lower body in between Michelle's legs as he guided his member into Michelle she winced at the feeling of it inside her "oh you are tight you must be a virgin" he trusted inside Michelle. "please stop I want my ma" she looked up at the dark sky as he continued to thrust deeper and harder her body going limp at his movements as she didn't put up a fight as she had a knife at her throat the tip resting on her skin "shut up or I will gut you" his voice getting angrier he let his free hand wander up Michelle's shirt feeling her breasts and giving them a tight squeeze "oh you have nice tits " suddenly his thrusting got faster and faster Michelle wanted to scream in pain but she knew the consequences for doing so and then he went limp and laid on top of her for a while "fuck sake guess I got too excited" he pulled out and zipped up his jeans and ran off leaving Michelle laying on the floor crying.

*many hours later*

"What time do you call this young lady!" Michelle closed the door behind her not looking at her ma as far as she was concerned she felt filthy and disgusting "where were you?" Deidre sat up from her chair and walked towards Michelle "well answer me?!" it was at this point Michelle hugged her ma like she never had before "I was on my way home and then I was jumped by some vagrant looking fella and then he.. he" Deidre stood back in horror "no dear god no Martin call the police" she looked behind her as Martin called the police "oh sweet Jesus my wain it will be ok" "what's going on?" James was walking down the stairs in his doctor who dressing gown "Michelle has been.." she couldn't even mouth the words the thought in her head was too horrifying to mention.

*the next day*

*ding dong*

Deidre opened the door and there stood Erin Orla and Claire "Afternoon Mrs. Mallon is Michelle here only she and James wasn't at school and well we wondered if they were okay?" Deidre understood their concern and they were good friends to be concerned "James is fine but Michelle is well.. she is going through a tough time right now" "that's a shame" Orla pulled out a cola bottle from her bag and put it in her mouth. "she doesn't want to see anyone right now but I will let her know you came" Erin frowned "oh well can you give her this it's our homework that was set." she handed Deidre a red book "it's for maths" Deidre smiled "I will give it to her see you soon girls." with that she shut the door.

*many weeks later*

"well I'm sorry to bear the bad news Mrs. Mallon but we have run some tests and well.. your daughter is pregnant." the doctor sat down at his desk "oh christ you can't expect her to carry that baby she was.. you know you read the police report." the doctor leaned back on his chair "I know Mrs. Mallon but the law doesn't allow abortions even in cases of rape I know its horrible but the law is the law." Deidre snarled "what the fuck it's immoral she should have the choice to terminate that pregnancy!" the doctor nodded "I agree wholeheartedly but sadly my hands are tied and if you try to go to England well your daughter could get arrested and perhaps yourself for aiding her my suggestion is to give the child up for adoption." Michelle came back from her examing room and stood next to her ma "I'm pregnant ma why me .. why me" Deidre hugged her daughter she needed her and this would test her to the limit.

*a long time later*

"ma are you sure this is the place?" Michelle held a swaddled baby in her arms Deidre opened the door "this is where the police said to go don't worry Michelle your son will be fine with these people they are social workers. "will I ever see him again?" she looked down at the sleeping baby he had her mothers hair and her nose. "would you like to see him again?" Deidre looked at her daughter and her grandson. "I think I would like to. the therapist said that it might help in a way I wrote a letter to his adoptive parents explaining that I would like to see him and provided contact details." Deidre nodded "I think they will respect your wishes oh by the way they got that bastard he is in prison now 15 years and no parole serves him right!" Deidre walked back to the car as Michelle walked past the metal gate and walked up to the door at the entrance she went through the door and was greeted by a middle-aged woman "excuse me I'm Michelle Mallon I was told you were expecting me today I brought my wain to give him over for adoption." 

The woman walked towards Michelle "yes is this the boy here" Michelle looked down at him "yes I named him Daniel but I bet his new ma and da will change that name to something else?" the woman smiled "Daniel is a nice name now I need you to sign some forms and you can hand Daniel over. Michelle signed the forms that she needed to sign and when it came to the end of it she looked down at her son who was still sleeping "Mammy is with you Daniel all the time in your heart and I will never forget you" she leaned in to kiss him "mammy loves you so much" she handled him over along with a small teddy and a letter "the letter explains everything to his adoptive parents and how I would like to see him again sometime and left contact details" the woman took the envelope "I will make sure they get it and to let them know your wishes.. thank you, Miss Mallon." Michelle couldn't bear to leave her son but she had to. Life carries on but the trauma and legacy of one event stayed with her forever.


End file.
